Megabot, I choose you!
by Vovan1
Summary: Sometimes, worlds collisions may create very strange yet interesting results... A Pokemon and Robocraft crossover, so expect a lot of sci-fi adventure and plot derailment.
1. Welcome(?) to a new world!

\- To triforce or not to triforce - that is the question, - lazily said Tianhe with pilots mind uploaded in him, slowly flying around his another creation and thinking about armoring. - Maybe, I should build tesseract? No, I've got more than enough of these tesseracts. OK, back to copter.

Unfinished machine, which was hovering in the middle of hangar, exploded cubes and vanished, and seconds after this a new machine appeared, which was pretty similar to the conventional helicopter.

\- Lock-On Missile Launcher, Ravagers and Disintegrators… Looks like that the current weapon set will come in good during the battle for reactors, if I'll work as an anti-tank fighter. Yeah, missiles now are working pretty weird, but that's not a problem, plasma and SMG's should make up for it. Too bad, that Goliathon-copters now tend to die as soon as Aeroflak makes it's way to the battlefield…

"J-D, are you ready?" - silently appeared platoon leader's message in Robocomm.

"Ready, ready. Last question - should I install Ghost module or not? It's just 'cause my AT-copters CPU limit is almost full, so, to make a room for Ghost, I should remove jammers and/or secondary thrusters."

"Hmm. Better remove jammers, work from large height and leave railers to us. Or even better - remove both jammers and thrusters and install Ghost and Blink."

"OK. Cray, Gene or Tianhe's combat programs?"

"Cray's, you'll be attacker today. Al - Gene-hovermedic with Constructors and Disintegrators, Mark - Tianhe-hovertzer with Goliathon and Disintegrators, Jim - Cray-insectcopter with Erasers and Proto-Seekers, me - Cray-skid with Tesla Novas and Ion Distorters."

"That's one powerful assault platoon. Where'll be fighting?"

"Spitzer Dam, today there'll be some great battle!"

"Acknowledged. When we'll hyperblink to orbit?"

"In thirty minutes."

"That's great, I'll be able to re-paint my bot," - finished the silent conversation J-D and swapped cube manipulator for paint applicator. Calm process of bot's modification and re-painting made time pass seemingly faster, so the hyperblink of the mothership didn't disturb the pilot, who've diverted most of his thinking processes on robot's building, but the astrogation data about where the ship've exited the hyperblink instantly bypassed all of the thinking filters and made it's way into the pilot's mind. Shocked J-D immediately entered the platoon's comm channel, which was possible, because their's ships've exited the hyperblink not too far from his own.

"Boss, what do you think about it?" - asked Mark platoon's leader.

"I don't understand… We were supposed to exit hyperblink at the GJ 1214b's orbit, but instead, we've hyperblinked to Earth."

"But this Earth is strange," - joined the conversation Al. - "Ecology is fine, no huge building agglomerations, too few satellites, continents are different… To be honest - this planet reminds me of Earth of the early 21st century."

"What shall we do now?" - asked Jim everyone in the platoon.

"Who knows. Let's now listen to their's channels, and then just teleport bots on the surface and commence recon operation," - suggested J-D.

"OK, let's do this," - replied Boss to him, - "By the way - everyone, activate Ghosts on yours ships and change orbits - I don't think any one of us would like an anti-space missile."

"Not a problem!" - replied platoon at the same time with theirs motherships Ghost systems activations and changing orbits.

000000

\- Colleague, did you see this? - asked one astronomer of Viridian Observatory another.

\- If you mean five huge white cube-like spaceships - yes.

\- We need to report this immediately, - said the first astronomer, which was already going to the videophone.

\- Wow. And now they've vanished, - told him his colleague.

\- But recordings are still there! - happily responded the first one, opening a communication channel with government.

000000

"OK… So, according to what we've received and deciphered, this planet is inhabited by a pretty much normal humans?" - asked Boss the rest of a platoon.

"Yeah, and there are also some anomalous beasts called "pokemon"," - responded Al to him. - "Had they ate too much protonium or something?"

"Was this a joke?"

"Not quite. If you've failed to notice, this planet has a pretty big deposits of protonium-511. Of course, according to the received data, pokemon are somewhat normal carbon-based organisms - well, most of them, - so the protonium, which, as you remember, is capable of sustaining stable nuclear fusion reaction, cannot be integrated into theirs metabolism, but there's still something wrong with them."

"Enough of this, what shall we do now?" - asked everyone Mark.

"Commence a planetfall, of course. Jim - replace your Proto-Seekers with some subatomic machine guns, 'cause Seekers home on protonium, and we don't need it today. To all in platoon - install pilot's seats and place an SCU platforms in them, we may need them today, if there'll be problem with CPU - remove a chassis cube or two, it's not like you'll use equilibrium machine or tesseract. I'll take a multi-purpose tank with a two Aeroflak Guardians and four Disintegrators, so cover me from small foes. EMP modules are better left on motherships today."

"Not a problem, Boss. Radars, Receivers - as usual?"

"Of course. Five minutes, then we teleport to the surface. Leave SCU programs as they are now."

"OK," - responded all the members of the platoon.

000000

"Just like the Birmingham Power Station's surroundings," - messaged in the Robocomm Jim, who was examining platoon's teleporting zone through his railcannons scopes. - "Boss, where we'll go?"

"To the road, looks like there is someone there. If you see human - upload yourself to SCU, get off the robot and carefully go to him, but still keep your robot under control. J-D, Jim - keep flying sky-high, look, examine, message, spot, cover, escort our land group."

"OK, Boss!" - replied two platoon members, making theirs robots ascend.

"Al - cover, keep nanos ready, Mark - descend slightly and switch to SMGs, formation - triangle."

"Acknowledged!" - said pilots to him, switching weapons and taking theirs places in the formation. Platoon slowly started moving to theirs point of destination.

000000

"Boss, I see roughly ten years old black-haired boy and a tomboy girl on the bike! They're currently trying to escape from the swarm of these huge bee-wasps! Aeroflak might be very useful here!" - said J-D in the Robocomm.

"I knew it will come to use," - replied Boss to him, activating blink module and instantly covering a large chunk of distance to platoon's recon squad. Soon his tank with fully recharged energy drove on the road and, paying next to no attention to boy and girl on a bicycle, aimed cannons at the swarm, which was not too far away from him.

\- Let's play melody of destruction! - for some strange reason said Boss through his SCU's speakers, activating one of the Cray's combat programs and opening fire from Aeroflaks.

Two twin anti-air cannons screamed as they've started vomiting proximity-detonated energy projectiles into the dense pokemon swarm. Swarm instantly started to thin out, while ground below was becoming more and more covered with a ripped and burned remnants of the bugs. After just a several volleys what little've left of swarm decided it wasn't worth it and retreated, leaving robots along with a shocked boy and girl on a bicycle behind.

 **Authors note: yes, Ash and Misty were escaping Beedrill's swarm here, 'cause plot reasons and alternate universe. Maybe, Samurai here was more jackass than he was in the original, maybe, because of something other, but in the end, they were escaping and got saved by the robocrafters.**


	2. First contact

(A/N

"Talk" - thoughts and Robocomm.

*Talk* - telepathy.

%Talk% - Pokemon speech.)

\- Wow, - whispered Ash, who was impressed by the might of the unknown weapon.

\- And that's the power of Aeroflak, boys and girls! - said gray-ish android, jumping off the machine and heading to them. - Let me introduce myself: I'm a Boss. It's my call-sign, if anything.

\- Ash, - replied trainer, who still was shocked of swarm's massacre.

\- Misty, - said girl, which was just as shocked.

\- Well, now we three know each other. Blue-ish heli is piloted by the J-D, black-red with gray legs on sides - by Jim, this white-red machine is controlled by the charming Al, and the yellow platform with a really big gun and a several smaller - by Mark. Where are you heading?

\- Pewter city, - responded Ash. - And who are you?

\- Here we go again: I'm a Boss, pilot of the blue-ish heli - J-D…

\- No, I didn't mean this. I was trying to ask: what are you? Are you robots?

\- Ten outta ten for the thinking speed! - sarcastically said Boss. - Yes, what stands right before you is a robot, what it's used to sit in not so long ago - also a robot and so on. Did you think, that we would've get here in person and risk our lives?

\- Boss, can you say it softer? - asked red-white android. - They're still kids and, unlike us, they didn't participate in the decades-long war!

\- OK, Al, don't get angry, - said Boss to her, raising manipulators in the painfully human-looking gesture and turning back to Ash and Misty. - Yes, each of us has a decades of constant battles under our belts, If you want to, I'll give you newspaper files of the "Robonews" and the "Daily Robot" for all of our fighting years and several years of peace.

\- By the way, how should we call all of you? - suddenly asked Misty.

\- Robocrafters, - pleasantly replied gray-ish android. - But remember, that you just were very lucky today, so try to not get yourselves in situation like this anymore.

\- OK, - said Ash to the Boss. Suddenly, android twitched, quickly got itself in it's war machine, which started to retreat fast immediately after this. All of the other machines followed it, and in less than a minute, a big column of autos, which had both police, journalistic, medical and even scientific cars, drove to the Ash's and Misty's locations. Just after they've stopped, a lot of people jumped out of them and surrounded the zone of the recent fight and the first contact.

* * *

"It's great, that we've managed to blast off, Boss," - said Jim in the Robocomm, looking through his motherships's sensors, how the great amount of humans and Pokemon actively searched the first contact's place for clues and interrogated Ash and Misty at the same time. - "Just a little more time - and, probably, Mark would've needed to scare the most curious ones with the Goliathon!"

"Knowing me - after the first warning strike survivors would've been pretty burned and concussed," - grimly messaged Mark. - "I just can't fire a warning shot from the Goaliathon!"

"Well, the Goliathon isn't exactly suited for this type of shots," - replied Boss to Mark. - "You remember its splash radius, and if you purposefully miss by required amount of degrees - you won't show your readiness to strike back in the event of aggression."

"Boss, I just've wanted to joke back at Jim. Anyway, I'm curious what are they talking about."

"I'll help you with this," - suddenly entered the conversation J-D and after just a minute started streaming the intercepted broadcast.

* * *

\- So you say, that you were escaping from the pursuing Beedrill swarm, and then suddenly a big multi-turreted tank drives on the road and starts firing? And it's weapons were firing projectiles, that've exploded only when they were close enough to target? - asked Officer Jenny two young trainers.

\- Yes. This robo... robocrafter, which was controlling this tank, even said "And that's the power of Aeroflak, boys and girls!" after the shooting stopped.

\- Officer, I don't understand something, - said one of the criminalists, which was studying caterpillars prints. - Look at this - caterpillars protector is pretty prominent, but there are no characteristic links between links, as if entire caterpillar was made of some rubber-like material. Even more, look at this scheme - here the caterpillars print begins, here is turn around, and here the prints ends just as abruptly as it had began. I don't understand, did this tank teleport or something?

* * *

"Boss, be careful with the blink next time."

"Not a problem, Al."

* * *

\- On the first thought, teleporting tank sounds really stupid, but one the second - we know next to nothing about those... "robocrafters". Maybe their tanks really can teleport all by themselves.

* * *

"Now we can assume, that blink-module is compromised. We need to prevent them from getting data about the Ghost and Disk Shield Modules before the time comes."

* * *

\- What other machines were there?

\- Blue-ish heli with several rotorblades and box-like weapon, gray-ish two-bladed helicopter with pretty big mechanical legs on sides and strange long weapons, hovering white-red platform with weaponry... I don't even know how to describe it and a yellow hovering platform with a huge short main gun and with several smaller guns.

\- It even sounds strange, - said one of the Jennies. - Hovering platforms with guns, multi-turreted tank, helicopter with mechanic legs... How does it even work?

* * *

"Well, that was offensive!" - said J-D in the Robocomm. - "It's not our problems, that they don't even know about the universal construction modules and range of theirs uses!"

"J-D, calm down," - messaged Al. - "After all, aren't we the ones with the superior technology now?"

"Yes we are," - replied hacker, who've calmed down a bit. - "Just like in the good old times, except now we've met those, which are barely able to go into space."

"By the way, about technologies," - taped Mark. - "Is it just me, or do you also think, that it'll be good if we deploy our own resource development station, which will develop not only the normal fossil minerals, but also, and mostly important, protonium?"

"It'll be good, of course, but the protonium mining rod requieres protonium reactor to be empowered," - grimly responded Boss. - "And where do you think we will find the initial volume of protonium? And that's even if we believe, that we will be able to somehow create and deploy the mining unit altogether."

"Boss, you're offending me!" - somewhat angrily responded J-D. - "I'm a hacker, after all, and not a some script kiddie, I've managed to hack the E14 servers some time ago and stol... strategically copied blueprints of the small mining unit, which fits in the mothership's hangar, and has also created a modular mining unit from the classic one, parts of which, again, can fit into the mothership! I've already checked - they can be created with a ship's matter forge without need in additional modifications - small editing of config files is enough!"

"No problems. What shall we do now?"

"We'll see. J-D, what do you think we shall do now?"

"I'll play Meiny and think about how to create infiltrator bodies - like those our Alliance has used for infiltrations, and about you... Do what you think is best. Overall, Boss, don't disturb me, everything other is up to you."

"OK. By the way, let's make some really small robots, which we will be able to use as a sort of a "diplomatic" transport for the SCUs - well, when there is a need for robot to be able to fit on the normal roadway and not bristle with a cosmetics or weaponry," - proposed Jim.

"Good idea!" - said Boss to him. After that, each one of the robocrafters has gone into his own doings and the Robocomm channel fell silent.

* * *

"Wow, and what is this node?" - wondered J-D to himself, who've managed to hack several local internet-satellites and was already surfing in the local internet freely. - "Hm. Sure, this defense is quite interesting, but holes... Nah, today I not feel like bruteforcing. Interesting, are there any backdoors?"

Hackers mind, which was not limited by the bodily needs and had power of both his mothership's and three SCU's computing systems, gave entirety of itself to the search for the security breaches in the New Islands network. Some time after, which was also spent in wandering on some non-relevant sites, hole was finally found.

"Login - GioB0$sGymLDR, password - Th4TD4mR3dP4113t. Unusual, not bad, but to keep password in such a directory and encrypted by only an eight-bit cryptokey - it's like some sort of a kindergarten," - thought hacker, logging in the max-level access user account. - "And such a stupid user's presence indication. OK, I have admin rights now - let's make some more comfortable holes!"

J-D, using the full access rights, easily created several accounts of the same access level for himself, while also protecting to an extent, which was only limited by the local hardware.

"I'm sure this was told many times before - don't work as a superuser, dummy!" - said J-D to himself, finishing the backdoors creation and cleaning all logs. Now only he and those whom he told about the backdoors will be able to use them.

"Well, now we're re-logging in the freshly-created account and go wander in this network!" - thought hacker, moving in his freshly-created account and starting digging the island's net. Very soon he've found pretty interesting internal VR network, similar to those he and other crafters were using for the virtual exercises. J-D prepared himself, creating his virtual avatar, and then connected to it.

* * *

\- Whoa, - said J-D, looking around. Now hacker was soaring in the sky along with a young girl, strangely-colored Squirtle, Charmander and Bulbasaur and some really strange unknown pokemon.

\- Good day to everyone, - responded he to the wondered, to say softly, looks. - J... ames Dilson at you service.

After a quick look at the girl's face, he understood, that he've responded to her question before she even asked.

\- And may I ask, who are you? - counter-attacked hacker. From what he've learned from the others stuck in this virtual reality, all of them were clones, girl was called Amber Fuji (Smith by her mother's maiden name) and the unknown pokemon was Mewtwo.

\- If i'm being correct, this city is one of your memories embodied? - asked "everyone" J-D, when the question really was aimed at the Amber only. Hacker knew, that this city was either extracted from her memories, or artificially constructed from some city plans.

\- Yes, this is my memory, - confirmed his guess girl.

\- Well, maybe I should show you something more interesting? - asked them J-D. Clones, after a small internal conversation, decided, that they were interested in the hacker's proposal.

On the high orbit, cloaked mothership slightly changed her orientation and switched her communication systems to full power, giving hacker wider channel for both transmitting and receiving data. In the virtual reality J-D smiled and closed his eyes, before he and clones got engulfed by the darkness.

* * *

\- Where are we? - wondered girl, which've opened eyes already and started looking around.

\- In the virtual reality, which was created by me, - responded hacker in calm voice. - Now we are all in the equatorial base "Tetra", which is stationed on the Moon. After just a few seconds we all will be able to see the Earthrise. Of course, this does not exist in the real reality - well, at least here - but does it matter to those who has good imaginaton and the ability to create illusory worlds?

Mewtwo wanted to object, but at this very moment the blue planet started to rise above the grey Moon's surface. All of the clones were left speechless and breathless, looking at such a great image, while J-D was silently smiling - he has seen this lots of times, even if only during the visits to the base to restock the supplies.

\- Well, that's quite amazing, - said Amber. - Can you do something like this again?

\- Of course I can, - said J-D with a smile. - Where do you want to go: on Mars, in the Tharsis Rift, Tihonium Canyon or the Hellion Impact Crater; on the far ice planet, on the Spitzer Dam, Gliese Lake or in the Ophicius Valley; on the Groovetech orbital entertainment station, giant cube with a kilometer-long edges - chose is up to you!

Clones have started an argument and diverted their attention, so J-D was able to partially exit the virtual reality and check the mothership's status in person. Luckily, his war-hardened "Lunar"-class ship was in top-notch condition, so the hacker quickly returned to the clones company, silently enjoying the fact, that he, like all the members in the platoon, refused to exchange his old trusty "Lunar" for the "Hellion C6" after becoming the VIP fighter.

* * *

-...I am the hammer

I'll bring it down, - was playing in the Boss's mothership's hangar, while the Boss himself, uploaded in the Tianhe SCU, hovered before the front window and thought, how he and his platoon've managed to get here. The only more-or-less realistic guess was if the ships had accidentally got themselves in the newborn temporal storm of the insane power or even the full-fledged temporal rift, but the problem was, that there were zero indications of this beforehand. Even more, the Milky Way galaxy had survived the pretty powerful Ripley temporal rift not so long ago, which, due to the advanced reality-stabilizing systems, resulted only in minor cause-effect distortions, which were quickly put to use by humans. Just what power was needed to do what've happened to the platoon... Boss couldn't even imagine that.

"Jim, I need to discuss something with you," - sent the message in the Robocomm Boss. Soon after, sniper came online:

"What do you need, Boss?"

"Just thinking, how we've managed to get in there."

"And what are your suggestions?"

"Temporal anomalies only."

"But neither our nor the UG space synoptics didn't prognose any temporal storms."

"I know that and I know, that the storm wouldn't be able to do this. For me, Jim, it looks like, that all of us somehow managed to, when exiting the hyperblink, fall into the temporal rift."

"... Boss, do you even understand, just how powerful this temporal rift should've been, so all of our ships would've got sucked in it?"

"I do, Jim, I do, and that's why I've wanted to talk to you. Say - in what situation it would be possible to have powerful enough rift, which will be also undetectable from reality?"

"Only if it was slightly below the border between the blinkspace and reality. Boss, but the upper blinkspace is not susceptible to the storms!"

"That's what I'm talking about. If we only could've feed J-D with all of the ship's sensors information, so he would've analyzed it - but he asked not to disturb him. By the way, what he's doing now?"

"Browsing local internet. How did I understand that? Look at the orientation of his ship - he's using her as an big transceiver array now!"

"Uh, and about ships. Should we go to the Earth-Moon Lagrange point?"

"We'll need to discuss that with other members of the platoon, especially with J-D. No doubts, that he's searching for something important now - I don't think he would be downloading porn just because!"

"Heh, you're quite a joker!" - replied Boss to the sniper, slowly flying around in the mothership's hangar. - "If we are really here because of the temporal rift, then we are lucky, that we didn't end up like the "Vanguard", when she was hit by the weak temporal storm."

"Nah, you can't destroy "Lunars" that easily! Boss, don't you regret, that you didn't exchange your "Lunar" for the "Hellion C6"?"

"And what about you?" - asked rhetorical question Boss. - "Of course not. After all, I was in this ship and I was this ship for too long to exchange her for the "Hellion C6", which has only design differences."

"That's true". - messaged Jim. - "I wonder, what we will be able to do in this new and barely known world?"

"At least something," - replied Boss to him, still looking in his "Lunar"'s window.


	3. Announcement from the APPD

_**This is an announcement from the Author's Policy Promotion Department, where the password is: "No more Obsolete Plot!"**_

After all of the updates to the Robocraft and some re-thinking, I'm planning at re-writing this story, because:

1) Some moments aren't good enough for me anymore.

2) I've got better ideas.

3) I really want to integrate some of the new content (namely, returned Megas) into story.

Don't be afraid, it won't get too different from what we have now.

 _ **This has been an announcement from the Author's Policy Promotion Department, where our motto, "Better Plot over Old One," is your motto.**_


End file.
